Dawn
by Coffee and War
Summary: Dragon Calvary Antics. Lance and Flail have their first egg, but will it really hatch? Rahal seems too busy to care, and Roog has something to say about that, of course. Hints of RoogxRahal if you squint.


Written **February 2nd, 2009**, as the first half of a fic set.

* * *

_'Dawn'_

_i._

"You have got to see this! This- this is amazin'!" Roog's grin seemed to somehow stretch beyond the frame of his face, "Lance is gonna be a dad!"

His partner spared a look up from his desk. "Ah, has Flail laid an egg? I thought she had been acting rather strange lately. I suppose it isn't unexpected, as they are very close." Rahal gave his papers a shuffle and set them down again, his hand poised with pen in hand.

Roog's grin faded in an instant. "You're not even excited."

"I'm very excited, Roog. Now, if you'll excuse me-" The newly appointed Feitas Dragon Cavalry Commander cleared his throat, "I'm very busy right now. I'm in the process of taking over for Commander Laden, you know."

Roog grit his teeth, biting back something more vicious, "I know."

Commander Rahal looked up again to see the his partner slam the door as he left.

"Oh dear."

_ii._

The weeks passed, and Roog became just as frazzled as his dragon horse counterpart. Lance had spent nights without sleep keeping the egg warm, with impatience and hope his only companions. Roog spent those nights sneaking around outside the lair, which only irritated the already irate dragon horse even further.

Flail on the other hand, had stopped attending to the egg only days after she had laid the egg. Her human counterpart, Rahal, was currently cornered in a hallway by his partner, being asked very uncomfortable questions.

"What the hell is wrong with her! She hasn't seen the egg once. Lance is worried sick!" Roog was close to tearing his hair out-what was left of it anyway. "She won't even pay attention to him when he goes to take time out of caring for the little one to see her."

Rahal couldn't help but ... giggle. "The little one?"

"Yes! The egg-"

"That's adorable, Roog." He paused, gaze softening, "I don't know what's wrong. I haven't noticed her acting any different around me, so I haven't the slightest clue."

"That's because you're acting the same damn way." Roog threw his partner - always his partner, before being his commander - a poisoned look.

"Pardon?"

"I mean. You're acting the same damn way, _sir_. If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

_iii._

The days tarried on, but still the egg refused to hatch.

"Rahal, ya better be listening to me this time- 'cause this time it's really a big deal." Roog slumped down into his chair with a look on his face that could bring misfortune to a thousand ships. "It's been a week past since it's supposed to have hatched, and it hasn't."

"Hmm." Rahal crossed his legs thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should get the doctor to-"

"You think I haven't already done that? Seriously, I know you tell me I am all the time, but. I'm not that much of an idiot!"

"I'm not sure what you want me to do, Roog."

"Care. But I guess it's too late now."

_iv._

Morning would not come.

Rahal had settled himself down for the night in the nursery with Lance, who was fast asleep. Flail had accompanied him, and was currently nudging the egg tenderly.

"Now why didn't you do that earlier, Flail?" Rahal rubbed his eyes and looked out the window again. "Come on, little one. Wake up." He cautiously reached out a hand, and Flail nudged promptly nudged it away with her snout. "All right. I won't touch."

When Rahal awoke again, it was almost light. Roog was standing beside him, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed. "She wouldn't come 'cause she was always so worried about you workin' all the damn time."

Rahal turned his head to see Flail coddling the egg sleepily with an undeniable air of maternal concern.

"I'm sorry, Roog."

"You better damn well be! This thing's gonna- gonna-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Lance interrupted with a whine, and Roog snapped his mouth shut.

"And it'll be my fault."

"I didn't say-"

"Stop! Don't talk!"

"What?"

"I said for you to shut up!"

Roog stiftened and pressed himself further into the wall, a feat he managed quite spectacularly despite the relative impossibility of the act. "Well."

Rahal scrambled to his feat and rushed over to Flail, nearly slipping over the wet straw in the process. "It's- Roog! Roog!"

"You told me not to talk-"

"Roog, it's hatching!"

_v._

Rahal smiled and leaned into his partner, letting his eyes fall closed in exhaustion. "I can see the dawn."

Roog wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulder to steady him. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
